


it's always been you

by eirvosol



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, College, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lipves if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirvosol/pseuds/eirvosol
Summary: a night under the stars with the sun and the moon.(or hyejoo hasn't come out of her bedroom all weekend so her housemate and best friend, yerim, drags her to go stargazing.)





	it's always been you

"Hyejoo-ah?"

Hyejoo looks up from her phone screen to see Yerim peeking at her through the door. Hyejoo returns her gaze back to her phone, humming in acknowledgment. Yerim takes this as affirmation to step into Hyejoo's messy room. Yerim begins to open the door wider so she can step in causing the bright light from the hallway to spill into the room. Hyejoo yelps before covering her face with her blanket. "Ah! Yerim, close the door!" She demands, voice muffled by the blanket on her face. "Sorry, sorry!" Yerim exclaims, quickly stepping in and closing the door. Only when the door is closed and Hyejoo's room is filled with darkness again does Hyejoo crawl out of her sanctuary of blankets. "Sorry," Yerim whispers, repeating her apology. "'s fine," Hyejoo replies, scooting over to make room for Yerim on her bed. Yerim smiles at her before stepping over Hyejoo's messy floor and plopping herself down on the bed. "What's up?" Hyejoo asks. Yerim just laughs.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you _that?" Yerim replies, looking at Hyejoo. Hyejoo bites her lip before pulling the blankets closer to her body. Despite the lack of response from Hyejoo, Yerim doesn't let the silence stop her. "I know it's the weekend and all but, you haven't come out of your room since classes ended on Friday and we're worried," Yerim says. Hyejoo raises her eyebrow. "We?" She scoffs, "I'm pretty sure Sooyoung-ssi and Jungeun-ssi don't even know I exist." Yerim sighs and holds her hand out to Hyejoo. Hyejoo doesn't even hesitate when she laces her fingers through Yerim's.

"Hyejoo-ah, _I _missed you,"

Yerim's hand grips Hyejoo's tightly and Hyejoo bites her lip again. "Oh?" Hyejoo replies, her heart beating faster. Yerim nods. "Yeah," She says. Yerim's answer hangs in the air as silence grips the room. All Hyejoo can feel is the way Yerim is gripping her hand ever so tightly and how her heartbeat is increasing. She's scared that Yerim might hear how hard it's beating but she stays quiet, her gaze not leaving Hyejoo's.

_Beat, beat, beat_

The silence feels suffocating to Hyejoo, especially when all she wants to do is say those three magical words and maybe even kiss those wonderful lips Yerim holds. So, she breaks the silence.

"Yerim-ah, I-"

Hyejoo's words are stopped by Yerim's sudden placement of her finger to Hyejoo's lips. Hyejoo looks, wide-eyed, at Yerim. Yerim smiles at her. "I want to take you somewhere," she says. Hyejoo's confused but she lets Yerim guide her off the bed and towards the bedroom door. Hyejoo's legs feel weak after hours of not moving them but with Yerim helping her, she makes it across the room. Yerim opens the door and Hyejoo doesn't resist when the hallway light beams on her face, momentarily blinding her. Yerim keeps moving forward though, gently pulling her through the doorway, down the hallway, and to the front door. Yerim looks back at Hyejoo and gives her a warm smile. Cheesy as it is, Hyejoo feels like seeing Yerim smile gives her the strength to keep going. Yerim takes off her slippers and lets go of Hyejoo's hand to grab a pair of her beat up Converse from the shoe shelf. Hyejoo almost pouts at the lack of contact but instead reaches for her own sneakers. Once the duo put their shoes on, Yerim grabbed her keys and, to Hyejoo's pleasant surprise, Hyejoo's hand. 

Yerim pulls open the door and leads Hyejoo past the doorway into the empty corridor. After locking the door behind them, she pulls Hyejoo a little faster and walks to the elevator quickly. The elevator doesn't take long to reach them, unsurprisingly (not many people are awake at 12 am). When the doors open, the two walk in and Yerim presses for the third floor. _The parking garage_, Hyejoo thinks to herself. Yerim's hand is still holding Hyejoo's tightly and Hyejoo can't help but look over at Yerim. She's looking expectantly at the decreasing numbers on the elevator screen. Even with just a tank top and a flannel on and her fading pink hair messily pushed behind her ears, Hyejoo still thinks she looks as pretty as ever.

When the elevator finally dings and the doors open, Yerim pulls Hyejoo out of the door quickly. "C'mon!" She says, picking her pace up to a run. Despite the fact that she's been laying on her bed for the past 48 hours, Hyejoo feels like she could run a marathon. Adrenaline is coursing through her veins and whether it's from the lack of sleep or the love she feels bursting in her for her best friend, Hyejoo doesn't know. They run towards Yerim's car, a small silver mini Cooper. Yerim quickly unlocks it as they get closer and they separate hands to open the doors on opposing sides. Hyejoo buckles her seatbelt as Yerim turns on the car. The radio turns on and starts playing some random pop song from a new upcoming girl group that Hyejoo reckons she's seen on Inkigayo in passing. However, Yerim switches the radio to Bluetooth and connects it to her phone. Hyejoo sees her running through her Apple Music library and finally settle on a playlist called "home". The cover is a picture from Hyejoo's sixteenth birthday when Hyejoo smeared frosting all over Yerim's cheek. In return, Yerim had scooped a large amount of frosting and [ushed it right into Hyejoo's face. Hyejoo smiled slightly remembering how she felt like her ribs were going to split from laughing so hard. Her mother had managed to capture the everlasting happiness in a picture that now rested as a cover of a playlist that Yerim was now playing for Hyejoo. 

Putting her phone down, Yerim proceeds to put her seatbelt on and pull out of her parking spot as the song "Easily" by Bruno Major began to play through the car's speakers. Hyejoo doesn't know where the hell Yerim is taking her nor how to feel about how Yerim has a playlist seemingly dedicated to them but all she can feel is blissful happiness. So, she lets Yerim drive and closes her eyes, letting the music lull her to sleep.

_Don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to be_

  
_Call it quits_, _Call it destiny_

  
_Just because it won't come easily_

  
_Doesn't mean we shouldn't try_

"Hyejoo-ah?" 

Hyejoo opens her eyes to find the car door open and Yerim standing by her side. She blinks a couple times to clear the sleepiness from her eyes and looks around to see they were in a completely different location than what she fell asleep to. Instead of the parking garage lit up by the bright industrial lights, they were parked on the side of a highway with the moon being the only light. Hyejoo looks back at Yerim to see her still holding a small smile on her face. "We're here," she says before holding out her hand. Hyejoo feels her insides burst with happiness. She responds to Yerim with a wide smile that shows nearly all of her teeth and grabs Yerim's hand. Yerim grins from ear to ear before helping Hyejoo out of the car and closing the car door. The car beeps signifying that Yerim has locked it and Yerim is leading Hyejoo past the guard rail and into the fields and towards a hill not far from the highway. As they walk, Hyejoo looks up to the sky amazed. Unlike the feeble amount of stars that can be seen in the city, there are millions. Hyejoo doesn't remember ever seeing this many stars shining so brightly. Her mouth is slightly open in amazement as she tries to absorb the sheer amount of beauty the sky holds. When she finally manages to tear her eyes away from the sky and back to where she's stepping, she sees Yerim staring at her, not even bothering to tear her gaze away, with a look of pure affection. The only people who have ever looked at her that way are her parents. She's seen it when she was a little kid when she finally learned how to bike, when she won a wolf plushie at the carnival, when she finished at the top of her class, when she got accepted into her dream university, and when she came back home to visit for the spring break instead of spending it at college. She's never seen it in all her past relationships, even with all the "I love you's". Yet, here Choi Yerim is staring at her with so much affection and adoration. Hyejoo's best friend since elemenatry school. The girl who's always been there for. The one that Hyejoo always thought was so beautiful but never came to terms with the feelings until sophomore year. 

Choi Yerim. 

“We’re almost there,” she says softly before guiding Hyejoo closer to the hill. They climb up the hill hand in hand. When they reach the top, Hyejoo sees a blanket already spread out waiting for them. Hyejoo looks at Yerim and sees an expectant smile upon her face. “I know it’s not much but I thought it might help clear your head after being in your room for so long,” She says, biting her lip. Hyejoo just smiles at her.

”Yerim-ah, it’s perfect.”

Yerim smile grows bigger and she pulls Hyejoo over to the blanket. They sit down on the blanket, hands still not separating. “Wow,” Hyejoo breathes. The stars look magnificent from the top of the hill. Up on the hill, Hyejoo feels like she can reach out and touch the stars. Instead, she settles for admiring it from afar with her hand interlaced with the hand of the girl she loves. They sit there for a while just watching the stars twinkling (and Yerim pointing out the constellations she knows every now and then) when suddenly, a streak of light flies across the sky and they both gasp.

"A shooting star!" Yerim exclaims, "Quick, Hyejoo-ah, make a wish!"

Hyejoo closes her eyes and makes a wish. When she opens her eyes, she turns to look at Yerim. 

_God, she's beautiful_

Yerim turns to look at her, smiling. The moonlight is shining down on her, shaping her features, and Hyejoo desprately wants to kiss her. "What'd you wish for?" Yerim asks. Hyejoo looks at Yerim straight in the eyes. 

"For this moment to last forever."

Yerim's eyes soften.

"I wished for us to be together forever."

Hyejoo's heart skips a beat. Her gaze begins to travel down to Yerim's lips.

"I love you," is all Hyejoo says before she leans into Yerim, kissing her softly. Hyejoo's chest is blossoming with love because, fuck, Yerim's lips are so _soft, _and holy shit, Yerim's kissing her back. After what feels like an eternity, they finally separate and Yerim's smiling at Hyejoo so lovingly and so softly and Hyejoo can feel her heart taking a lap around the solar system. 

"I love you too, Hyejoo-ah."

All Hyejoo can do is smile and that she does as Yerim goes in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> HYERIM!!!!! my soft babies :(( i hope you liked this little one shot! sorry the ending was a little anticlimactic. i started writing this a little bit ago and by the time i got around to writing the ending, i kinda lost inspo. anyways, as always, please leave feedback! i always like finding ways to improve my writing. 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> twt: @loser4haseul


End file.
